La vida de max
by Soffi Carstairs
Summary: Cuenta la historia momentos antes de la muerte de Max Lightwood


**LA VIDA DE MAX**

Mi nombre es Maxwell, pero me dicen Max, soy un cazador de sombras y esta es mi historia…o algo así. Tengo 9 años, soy pequeño para mi edad pero aun así me han dicho que tengo la mentalidad de alguien de 17 años, tengo 2 hermanos y 1 hermana, bueno realmente solo tengo 1 hermano y 1 hermana, pero Jace es como un hermano para mí. Jace tiene una hermana se llama Clary y es realmente guay, de hecho ella me enseñó a leer manga incluso me ha prometido llevarme a comprar algunos luego, pero lamentablemente ahora me encuentro en Idris para ser más preciso en Alicante, el lugar de origen de los nefilines, nadie que no sea un nefilim o un subterráneo puede entrar a Idris, los mundanos no saben de nosotros ni de Idris, no nos ven, tal vez es mejor que no lo hagan, aunque a veces me gustaría que lo hicieran, quisiera tener algún amigo de mi edad, por ahora mis únicos amigos son mis hermanos y mis padres. En fin como decía, Idris se encuentra entre Alemania y Francia y obviamente no aparece en el mapa, si algún mundano llega a la frontera tan solo es… ammm? Teletransportado? Mmm… bueno, algo así como como pasar por un lado y salir por el otro sin darte cuenta, todo en menos de un segundo, eso es una de las cosas que amo de la magia, creo que si no fuera un nefilim definitivamente me gustaría ser un brujo, como Magnus, él es en verdad impresionante, lo puede hacer todo, Magnus es un gran amigo de Alec, y un día Izzy dijo que era "sexy-sexy" no es que a Izzy le guste tan solo se burlaba de… amm, bueno es que mi hermano Alec tiene gustos diferentes a los de los demás, bueno lo que pasa es que en pocas palabras le gustan los hombres, ósea es gay, por mí no hay problema con que lo sea, pero no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar papá cuando se entere, solo Izzy y yo lo sabemos, bueno claro como no enterarse al ver como miraba y protegía siempre a Jace, pero desde que conoció a Magnus ha cambiado lo veo más feliz?, bueno se le ve más alegre eso es a lo que me refiero, además por lo que me ha dicho Izzy, Jace ya sabe el secreto de Alec, por así decirlo, y él tampoco tiene ningún problema con eso, es más creo que lo apoya en su relación con Magnus, bueno en este momento mis padres se fueron al salón de los acuerdos y nos han dejado con los Penhallow, unos amigos de la familia, y hablo en plural ya que hace unas horas Alec, Izzy y Jace llegaron a Idris, y bueno ellos se llevan mejor con los Penhallow que yo, lo cual era lógico ya que se conocen desde pequeños, pero por lo que se no se habían visto desde los 8 años, bueno en este momento todos los adultos que hay en Idris están en el salón de los acuerdos, oh! Y también está ahí Alec, ya que es el único de nosotros que ya tiene la mayoría de edad, en la casa tan solo estamos Jace, Izzy y Aline que es la hija de los Penhallow y también esta Sebastián, que es el primo de Aline, que solo está de visita ya que él vive en Londres, oh! Y por supuesto el más importante de todos yo! Jajá ok no, todos los demás están abajo platicando en la sala, yo solo estoy en mi cuarto viendo por la ventana hacia la calle apenas iluminada por las salvaguardas, que brillan de un rojo tenue en la noche, no hay duda Idris y La Ciudad de Alicante son los mejores lugares que existen en el mundo, todo aquí es paz y no hay ningún demonio, bueno pues eso es obvio ya que no pueden entrar gracias a las salvaguardas o torres de los demonios que se los evita, la única forma de que entraran demonios aquí seria que se vertiera sangre de un demonio directamente en las salvaguardas, pero eso es algo imposible. Ya es muy noche y ya tengo mucho sueño, mis padres y Alec ya se tardaron mucho, lo cual es un poco extraño generalmente las reuniones no duran más de un hora o dos, pero en fin el deber es el deber, pero yo quería darle las buenas noches a Alec y que me leyera algún libro como a veces lo hace en el instituto en Nueva York, pero ya no aguanto el sueño, bueno creo que tendrá que ser mañana, haa… ya que no hay nada que pueda hacer, iré abajo a desearles buenas noches a todos.

Demonios!, el suelo sí que esta frio, creo que debería ponerme mis pantuflas, pero esta obscuro y me da flojera, bueno creo que iré descalzo, de regreso por aquí pasare al cuarto de mi padres por alguna manta. Hace tiempo que no venía por esta parte de Idris, aquí las casas son más grandes, pero ahora que estoy bajando por las escaleras me doy cuenta que aunque sea más grande está casa que la nuestra no me siento bien aquí, pero ni modo tengo que quedarme aquí hoy.

-Max, que haces aquí?, pensé que ya estabas durmiendo.-

-Oh!, hola Izzy, amm… así!, venía a desearles buenas noches-

-Gracias, pero hace frio, ven vamos a tu habitación y de paso por una manta, y porque demonios estas descalzo!, te puedes enfermar!, ve anda corre al cuarto, yo voy por una manta y te alcanzo.-

-Amm… ok.-

Bueno eso fue muy rápido, mejor para mí, si seguía descalzo un poco más me hubieran tenido que amputar ambos pies, bueno no creo que tanto así, pero si me hubiera enfermado, de hecho no se ni como llegue tan rápido a mi cama, ya estoy mucho mejor, la cama en verdad es cálida pero no me caería mal una manta más.

Pero… que demonios es eso?, estoy seguro que he visto algo pos la ventana.

-Hola.-

-Demonios!-

-Qué?, te asuste?-

-Sí, un poco Izzy.-

-Perdón, pero te he traído una manta-

-Gracias-

-No hay de qué, pero porque te has asustado tanto?, tú no eres así Max.-

-Es que estaba distraído viendo por la ventana.-

-Y que es lo que veías?-

-Te juro, que he visto a alguien subir las salvaguardias.-

-Max, tan solo estás cansado, lo has imaginado, eso es imposible.-

-Lose, pero enserio lo vi, estoy seguro.-

-Bueno, ya, duerme, hablaremos mañana.-

-Está bien, tal vez tengas razón-

-Sí, descansa Max-

-Descansa Izzy.-

Estoy seguro de lo que vi, haa… mejor me duermo tal vez en verdad lo imagine por el cansancio.

"Llamas, había llamas y sangre, mucha sangre, todos corrían y gritaban ,y yo solo veo, no puedo hacer nada, porque?, como paso?, que pasa?, por qué pasa?, esto es real?, eso es lo único que pienso, todo es obscuridad hay… demonios, por todas partes, y esa es Izzy?, por el ángel si es Izzy, y está luchando contra un demonio?, porque?, donde esta Jace y Alec?, no demonios!, porque no me puedo mover?, Izzy!, Izzy!, Izzy!, estoy gritando su nombre pero al parecer no puede oírme, pero por qué?, el demonio la está atacando, ella está llena de icor, pero parece no importarle, sigue luchando, el demonio la está golpeando pero ella sigue, llevo un rato viendo luchar a mi hermana y al final ella gano como siempre, ella esta exhausta, lose , se sentó en las ruinas de una casa desde hace rato, solo mira hacia la nada, y yo sigo sin poder moverme, porque? Aaaaaaah estoy gritando pero parece no oírme.

-Porque, porque Izzy, porque no me ves, porque no me oyes, porque?- estoy frustrado, estoy enojado, triste y estoy llorando – Porque? – ella me está mirando?, sí, me está mirando – Izzy – ella se ha parado y está caminando, ella me ve?, no lo puedo creer ella si me está viendo.

-Izzy-

-Max!, Max!, Max!-

Oigo su voz gritar mi nombre, pero no es ella, ella solo me está viendo, todo se está poniendo borroso, se ha puesto obscuro."

Fue un sueño, lose, pero porque sigo escuchando su voz gritándome – Max!, Max!, Max! – y una mano?, alguien me esta sacudiendo, porque?- Max!, Max!, Max!, despierta ya Max!- abro mis ojos y ella está ahí mirándome.

-Izzy- la estoy abrazando por fin me oye y me ve- que pasa?, porque gritas-

-Ponte unos zapatos y cámbiate-

-Porque?, todavía es de noche.-

-Hay demonios-

-Qué?-

-Que hay demonios!-

-Aquí?-

-Si, al parecer han caído las salvaguardas-

-Qué?, eso es imposible-

-Era imposible, ahora ha pasado, apúrate tenemos que bajar.-

-Si claro, pero sal para que me cambie-

-Ok, te espero fuera, en el pasillo-

-Aja-

Izzy está afuera esperándome, ya me he cambiado, que demonios es lo que está pasando?, hay demonios, en Idris?, estoy parado viendo por la ventana, y lo que observo no lo creo hay caos en las calles, cazadores de sombras luchando, fuego, sangre, demonios por doquier, todo es como en mi sueño, que ha pasado?.

-Max, ya estás listo?-

-Sí, ya voy-

Me estoy alejando de la ventana y estoy abriendo la puerta y me doy cuenta que la única diferencia es que ella está aquí conmigo, mi hermana, Izzy, y que no me dejara, y me protegerá.

-Ven, vámonos-

-Si-

-Ten cuidado-

-Todo está obscuro, porque?-

-Porque hemos apagado las luces, por los demonios-

-Oh!... y los demás?-

-Están abajo-

-Y Alec?, y papás?

-Siguen en el salón de los acuerdos-

-Están bien?-

-Eso espero-

-Has traído a Max?-

-Si-

-Jace?-

-Max, donde estás?-

-Aquí-

-Haber espera, creo que por aquí traía mi luz mágica, oh aquí esta!-

Todo brillo, por fin luz.

-Jace- Salte y lo abrase.

-Jajá, tranquilo Max, todo está bien-

-Qué pasa?-

-No se amiguito-

-Sabes algo sobre las personas en el salón de los acuerdos?-

-No, solo sé que todos salieron a luchar a las calles-

-Alec también?-

-Si, Alec también-

-Y estará bien?-

-Nose, por eso voy a ir-

-No Jace no vayas-

-Tranquilo no me pasara nada, tan solo me asegurare que Alec y tus padres estén bien-

-Pero…-

-No te preocupes, Izzy se quedara contigo-

-Yo también me quedo- Oí una voz no muy conocida, quien será?

-Gracias Sebastián- Sebastián? O ya, el primo de Aline- Por favor cuida bien de Max y de Izzy-

-Claro, ve con cuidado-

-Si-

Qué?, Jace se va y nos deja al cuidado de Sebastián?, no lo puedo creer, pero si él lo ha dejado a cargo de nosotros ha de ser porque confía en él.

-Jace!- Corrí a abrazarlo –No te vayas Jace!-

-Max, tan solo voy a ir por Alec, prometo que regresare-

-Y si no?

-Regresare, yo siempre regreso-

-Y si esta vez no?-

-Claro que regresare, por ti Max-

-Ok, te creo, pero trae a salvo a Alec y a mis padres-

-Lo hare, toma sé que odias la obscuridad-

-Eee?, me das tu luz mágica?, enserio?-

-Si, cualquier buen cazador de sombras debe tener una-

-Gracias Jace- Lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas y mientras me susurra algo al oído "No te fíes de Sebastián", que?, no lo entiendo, Sebastián?

-Por qué?- le contesto susurrando

-Una corazonada- dijo y se fue

Estoy en la cocina sentado en el piso, Izzy y Sebastián han cerrado todo, estoy muy asustado solo sostengo mi luz mágica y mi posesión más preciada en mis manos, eso me hace sentir un poco mejor, ya que odio la obscuridad, y mi posesión más valiosa me trae buenos recuerdos. Mi posesión más preciada en un pequeño cazador de sombras tallado en madera, recuerdo que hace unos años Jace me lo regalo, y desde ese momento he jurado siempre protegerlo, ya que primero era de Jace, y aquí estoy ahora, sentado en el piso de la cocina protegiendo a mi pequeño cazador como lo prometí.

-Hola, Max verdad?- Entro Sebastián, debería confiar en él?

-Si, tu eres Sebastián no?-

-Si, así es-Está caminando hacia mi tan tranquilo, que acaso no le preocupa toda esta situación?

-Qué lindo muñequito, lo podría ver?-

-NO!, Es mío, jamás se lo presto a nadie, solo a Jace!-

-Quieres mucho a Jace verdad?-

-Si-

-Y él te quiere a ti, son como hermanos, no?

-Si-

-Bueno, entonces eso me beneficia-

-Beneficiarte?-

No sé cómo es que todo paso, todo fue muy rápido, el me quito mi luz mágica, y luego… me golpeo!?, ahora solo lo estoy viendo, todo está borroso, se está riendo?, si así es, demonios!, duele horrible, que es lo que me ha hecho, no me puedo mover, no puedo hablar, todo es como en mi sueño.

-Ahora me prestas tu muñeco?- Que?, no lo entiendo él está desquiciado, tan solo se ríe, tengo miedo, mucho miedo, ahora entiendo a lo que Jace se refería con que no me fiara de Sebastián, pero todo esto fue porque no le quise prestar mi muñeco?, no, no fue por eso, fue para joder a Jace, pero porque?

-Me lo prestaras, Max?- Me dice riendo, claro que no, jamás, con toda la poca energía que tengo presiono mi muñeco contra mi pecho e intento mover la cabeza de lado al lado y pronunciar 1 sola palabra…

-No- Apenas si pude pronunciarla, es toda una agonía este dolor.

-Entiendo-

Siento otro golpe igual de fuerte en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, en la nuca y ahora no oigo nada, ni veo nada, todo se ha obscurecido…. El dolor se ha ido…. Y me doy cuenta que…. Todo ha terminado.


End file.
